Star Trek: Evolution A Deep Space Nine Movie
by PRGhettoPapi
Summary: The whole crew is reunited to stop the most dangerous threat the Federation has ever faced. But when the origin of this threat hits to close to home, can the crew win the war against these aliens before the Federation is destroyed


  ACT ONE 

FADE IN:

INT. THE CELESTIAL TEMPLE- BRIGHT WHITE BACKGROUND

Colonel Kira Nerys unknowingly walks through the space of the Barjorian wormhole.

KIRA

  Hello? Is someone there?

Kira immediately gets four flashing images in response. The images were of Captain Sisko, Odo, Commander Worf, and Chief O'Brien.

KIRA

  Who are you?

Kira gets four more flashes, this time of Doctor Bashir, Lieutenant Nog, Ezri Dax, and Jake Sisko.

KIRA

            Where am I?

CUT TO:

INT. RE-CREATION OF OPS

The Prophets, all in the form of Kira's fellow officers except Sisko, assemble around the main ops control panel.

BASHIR

Just like all corporal's, she arrives

with questions.

EZRI

Yes, many countless questions.

KIRA

It seems like a good start in trying 

to find out where I am. You may look 

like my friends but your not. So I'll 

ask you again, where am I?

NOG

You are in our temple.

JAKE

The temple in the heavens that we 

created.

Realizing what they meant, Kira puts down her guard.

KIRA

   (in awe)

Oh my Goodness. The Celestial Temple, 

I've been called. Prophets, forgive me 

please. I had no idea that I was standing 

in the Temple.

ODO

She is of Bajor.

WORF

Just like the Sisko is of Bajor.

Kira again realizing another fact about being in the Celestial Temple.

KIRA

Captain Sisko. I need to speak 

to Sisko.

The Prophets look around at each other.

KIRA

If I'm permitted to speak to Captain 

Sisko, I might be able to better 

understand why I'm here and what 

I'm suppose to do.

O'BRIEN

The Sisko is not among us.

KIRA

But, how is that possib--

BASHIR

He's already gone.

KIRA

What are you saying? Please…

CUT TO:

INT. RE-CREATION OF THE PROMENADE

They're all now in front of Quarks bar.

KIRA

I don't understand.

EZRI

We taught the Sisko about us--

NOG

And he in-turn taught us about you.

JAKE

He taught us all about the linear 

existence corporals must endure.

ODO

A state of being completely unknown 

to us.

WORF

What is before now is no different 

than what is now or what is to come. 

It is our state of existence.

KIRA

Are you saying that Captain Sisko's

work among the Prophets is done?

O'BRIEN

The Sisko has completed his studies 

in the temple.

KIRA

Forgive me but, I'm not sure that I 

fully understand.

BASHIR

Understand this. What the Sisko calls the 

past will hold the stability to ensuring 

all your futures.

KIRA

But how can the past do that?

CUT TO:

INT. PREFIX OFFICE

Colonel Kira lays asleep in the chair with her feet piled up on the desk. She's immediately startled awake by the red alert siren. The beeping panel on the desk catches her attention. She presses the button to see Nog's face in the small screen next to the panel.

KIRA

Yes Lieutenant?

NOG

Sir, I think you should get out here 

and take a look at this.

KIRA

 On my way.

CUT TO:

INT. OPS

Kira walks out the office staring at the view screen.

ANGLE: DAMAGED JEM HADAR SHIP EXITING THE WORMHOLE

NOG

The cruiser was attacked and has 

taken heavy damage. I'm detecting 

only one life sign, Changeling. It's 

Constable Odo!

BAJORAN OFFICER

Sir, I'm reading a core overload!

KIRA

Get him out of there!

ANGLE: SHIP EXPLODING IN THE VIEW SCREEN

KIRA

Did you get him?

NOG

I got him. He's in the infirmary.

The officers in OPS take a sigh of relief.

KIRA

  You have OPS Mr. Nog.

CUT TO:

INT. THE INFIRMARY

Colonel Kira walks into the Infirmary while Doctor Bashir attempts to stabilize Odo. In his gelatinous state, Odo is put in a small stasis chamber hooked up to a medical consol. The medical staff is in a hectic state as they try to save Odo.

BASHIR

Inoculate the chamber with ten 

kilos of inaprovaline, quickly!

NURSE

Yes Doctor Bashir.

KIRA

Report Doctor?

BASHIR

I've detected biomimetic fluct-

uations all over his morphogenic 

matrix, brought on by exposure 

to antimatter radiation.

KIRA

Can you stabilize the fluctuations?

BASHIR

Before I can attempt to do that I 

have to filter out his radiation 

poisoning or else he could die. If 

I'm allowed without any further 

interruptions?

KIRA

   Go ahead.

Bashir stations himself at the medical consol. It starts to beep in an erratic tone.

NURSE

His matrix is continuing to fluct-

uate. I'm losing him!

BASHIR

Repolarize the stasis unit to admit 

a high intensity electrolyte burst. 

That might make his cohesion stable 

enough for his enzymes to naturally 

realign themselves.

NURSE

   Yes Doctor.

The Nurse executes his commands. The computer makes a humming sound as the flashing red light changes to a calm sky-blue color.

NURSE

It's working Doctor. His immune enz-

ymes are stabilizing his matrix.

Suddenly, the flashing red light returns as the consol once again begins to beep erratically.

NURSE

The enzymes are being suppressed 

by the fluctuations of the matrix. 

Instability at 25%!

BASHIR

    Repolarize the unit!

NURSE

No effect. Instability now at 33% 

and rising! We're loosing him.

ANGLE: ODO'S GELATINOUS FORM PRODUCES SMALL SLOW WAVES

Bashir looks at Kira who has a look of dread of her face. He then turns back his attention to the nurse.

BASHIR

Alright. Repolarize the unit to 

send out a higher intensity 

electrolyte burst with an equally 

(MORE)

BASHIR (cont'd)

mixed dosage of tricordrazine, 

inaprovaline, and tri-ox compound.

NURSE

   (shocked)

Doctor that could kill him.

BASHIR

Well his system is more enhanced 

than ours so it just might not. 

Besides, we've ran out of options 

and not doing anything will kill 

him for certain so repolarize the 

unit.

NURSE

   Yes Doctor.

As the Nurse executes the Doctors commands, the unit makes a humming sound as the consol beeps softer sounds.

NURSE

Oh my God, it worked! Stability 

is decreasing by 5.2% per second.

Bashir looks at Kira as they exchange smiles of relief to one another. Bashir then performs a scan.

BASHIR

    (to Kira)

His morphogenic matrix has begun 

to stabilize on it's own. But I'm 

reading strands of quantum based 

energy signatures throughout his 

system. It's preventing his molec-

ules from merging to take solid form.

KIRA

Can you filter out the strands?

BASHIR

I can install a Type-7 phase discri-

minator within the unit that would 

produce a small subspace force field. 

While in the field, he will be able 

(MORE)

BASHIR (cont'd)

to counter-act the quantum strain on 

his morphogenic molecules. It'll 

take sometime but he'll eventually 

take shape sooner or later.

KIRA

   How soon?

BASHIR

  There's no way to know for sure.

KIRA

To think, we almost lost **two** of our 

own today.

NOG

(over the COM)

        Nog to Colonel Kira.

KIRA

   Go ahead Lieutenant.

NOG

Sir, it's time.

CUT TO:

EXT. DEEP SPACE NINE DOCKING RING- DEFIANT-A 

The Defiant backs off at slow impulse from the docking latches that attach her to the docking ring of Deep Space Nine.

ANGLE: CENTER-LIGHT SHINING ON, REVEALING THE SHIP'S NAME

The Defiant clears away from the station as it jumps into warp.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE- DEFIANT AT WARP

The Defiant is on course to Earth for a, rather disheartening, rendezvous.

KIRA (o.s.)

Defiant log, Colonel Kira Nerys 

in command. Stardate 5xxxx.x. By 

the orders of Starfleet command, 

the Defiant will be returning to 

Earth to have a new system called 

"Armor Technology" installed. An 

advanced tactical system the U.S.S. 

Voyager brought back with them from 

the Delta Quadrant. But on a sadder 

note, the old crew is being brought 

back together for a not so happy 

reunion.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFINAT BRIDGE

Kira sits in the command chair while talking to Miles O'Brien over the view screen.

KIRA

  How is Jake holding up?

O'BRIEN

   Not so good.

KIRA

Well, I could only relate. He gets 

a message that his grandfather has 

taken ill only to get on a transport 

that takes him all the way to back 

Earth, just to find out he's dead.

O'BRIEN

Yes. He's been pretty strong organ-

izing the funeral arrangements and 

all but if you ask me, he's just 

waiting 'til after the funeral to 

let go.

KIRA

It's completely understandable. 

Joseph Sisko will be missed.

O'BRIEN

   Yes he will.

KIRA

It was really nice of you to 

take time off from the academy 

to help Jake through this.

O'BRIEN

It's more than alright. He's not 

only the Captain's son, but in a 

way, I feel like he's our son too.

KIRA

Yes, I feel the same way. We'll 

see you soon Miles. Give my best

to Keiko and the kids.

O'BRIEN

Will do. We'll be waiting when you 

get here. O'Brien out.

The view screen goes off. Kira gets up from her chair and approaches Nog as he begins to talk.

NOG

I hope Jake is alright when we get 

there. The past two years have been 

really difficult for him, what with 

Captain Sisko joining the Prophets 

and all. I hope we're able to cheer 

him up.

KIRA

Right now Jake needs time to process 

and take it all in. The best thing to 

do right now is to show our support 

and be there for him to lean on if 

he wants. But for now, let's just 

give him some space until he says 

otherwise, understood?

NOG

   Yes sir.

At the communications station of Ezri Dax, her panel lets out a series of beeps that don't sound very optimistic.

DAX

Colonel, we're receiving a gargled 

transmission on a badly delievered 

Starfleet emergency channel. The 

computer can't be sure but I think 

it's from Commander Worf. 

KIRA

                Worf? Put him through.

Dax opens the static filled channel full of distortion and gargled sounds.

DAX

I'll try to clear it up.

Dax programs her panel to filter out some of the interference. Along with some static we hear the Klingon red alert beacon and loud sounds of what might be explosions.

WORF

(badly gargled)

We need reinforcements…(interference) 

          Unidentified…(interference) came out

          of nowhere. They…(interference) so

          we engaged them. Their firepower…

          (interference) and technology****

          advanced. Repeat, all ships within

          range, we need… (interference).

The transmission cuts off.

DAX

There was too much quantum inter-

ference. 

KIRA

Can you localize the source of the 

transmission?

DAX

    (performing scan)

By the degradation of the carrier 

wave, Worf programmed the distress 

signal to bounce of a star nearest 

(MORE)

DAX (cont'd)

to his location to better send it 

through subspace traffic. It looks

          like he's somewhere in the Barnard

          System.

KIRA

That's only 1.8 light years from the 

Proxima Centauri System. What could 

keep the Rotarran from getting to 

our rendezvous point when it was so 

close to it?

DAX

It sounded to me like they were under 

attack. I mean, Worf did ask for

          reinforcements.

KIRA

Who would be able to mount an attack 

inside Federation territory?

Dax responds to Kira with a worried stare.

KIRA

Mr. Nog, how long until we enter 

Sector 001?

NOG

We just did sir. Now clearing the 

Ross 154 System.

KIRA

What's our ETA to the Barnard System?

NOG

At our present course and speed, 

62 hours.

KIRA

Increase speed to warp 9.6.

NOG

   Aye Sir.

Kira walks back to the command chair.

KIRA

Yellow alert. Secure all systems. 

Dax, send a copy of the distress 

call to Starfleet command. Tell 

them to get some ships out to the 

Barnard System immediately.

NOG

  Yes Colonel.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE- A HUGE DEBRIS FIELD

The Defiant slows to impulse in front of a massive scattering of, what looks like, starship debris.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE

Kira is positioned next to Nog as they, along with Dax, stare in shock at what they see of the view screen.

KIRA

Life signs, homing beacons, **anything**?!

DAX

I'm not picking up any energy signa-

tures. No faint bio readings, no 

form of life whatsoever.

NOG

Colonel, I'm detecting two residual 

energy signatures in the debris. One 

is Federation… (stares down at his 

consol)

KIRA

Go on Nog! **What** is the other signature?

NOG

The other matches none of the energy 

signatures in the computer database. 

But I can tell you this, the signature 

is neutron based. Which means who ever 

(MORE)

NOG (cont'd)

did this, has firepower equivalent 

to the only other one species we've 

ever encountered with this magnitude… 

the Borg.

KIRA

Was it the Borg who did this?

NOG

Unlikely. Even if their energy sign-

ature became different through newly 

assimilated technology, we would have 

still known who it was. Besides, we 

have the means to protect ourselves 

against them now. Whoever did this

caught us completely by surprise.

KIRA

Which means whoever's behind this must 

have advanced technology we've never 

encountered before.

DAX

Colonel, I think you should take a look 

at this.

Kira walks over to Dax's station.

KIRA

  What is it Lieutenant?

DAX

I've just performed a scan wave analysis 

on the debris field and according to the 

computer, that debris field was once a 

fleet of 57 starships.

KIRA

57 starships?!

DAX

Yes. Worf wasn't just ambushed, a battle 

was fought here.

Dax's consol starts to beep.

DAX

Sir, I'm detecting a faint Klingon 

energy signature. It's the Rotarran! 

She's on the other side of this system.

KIRA

Take us there Mr. Nog, full impulse.

CUT TO:

EXT. EMPTY SPACE

The Defiant slowly pulls up to an empty part of space.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE

Kira looks at the space in the view screen.

KIRA

I thought you said you detected the 

Rotarran?

DAX

I did. These are the computer coord-

inates.

NOG

Hold on. I'm detecting the bulk of a bird 

of prey with a faint energy signature.

KIRA

  Life signs?

NOG

One, Klingon adult male. It's 

Commander Worf!

KIRA

Apparently that's what's left of the

Rotarran. Lock a tractor beam on to

the bulk. I guess even Klingon ships can

be out gunned. Dax your with me. Have 

Doctor Bashir bring a medical team to the 

transporter bay. Mr. Nog, you have the 

Bridge.

ANGLE: TURBO-LIFT DOORS CLOSING

CUT TO:

INT. TRANSPORTER BAY

Kira, Dax, Bashir, and a medical team come into the transporter room. Kira looks at the transporter chief.

KIRA

   Energize.

Worf materializes within seconds on the transporter panel but then collapses.

DAX

Worf!

Dax rushes to his side and picks up his head putting it on her lap. Bashir and Kira kneel down beside him while Bashir scans him with a medical tricorder.

KIRA

    Worf, what happened.

WORF

There's no time. We must go now before 

they reach Earth!

KIRA

Who are these people? Aliens?

WORF

We don't know. All that is known is that 

they destroyed us without any hesitation 

and will do the same to Earth if they 

reach it in time.

Kira taps her com badge.

KIRA

Mr. Nog, divert all secondary and non 

essential power to the warp engines and 

set a course for Earth, maximum warp!

NOG

(over the COM)

   Yes Sir.

BASHIR

 That's strange.

KIRA

What?

BASHIR

These are the exact same readings 

of radiation poisoning the Constable 

was brought in with.

KIRA

But Odo came straight from the Gamma 

Quadrant. How can Worf have the same 

readings?

BASHIR

I don't know. But I'm also detecting 

the same quantum strain on Worf's cells 

as was the Constables molecules. That's

          why his pain receptors are being

          stimulated.

Bashir takes out to different cells of hypo sprays.

BASHIR

I can treat him now since his injuries 

were not as prolonged as the Constables 

but we need to get him to sickbay.

Bashir injects the first hypo spray and then the second.

WORF

That will not be necessary. (Worf 

gets up) Colonel, request permission 

to report to the bridge?

DAX

  Worf, you need rest.

BASHIR

I agree. Your body needs time to 

recuperate from these injuries.

WORF

  (to Kira)

Sir, I would prefer to take my station 

on the bridge. We must have any and 

every officer at their post if we're 

going to fight these invaders

KIRA

Request granted Commander. But if I see 

for any reason that your unable to 

perform your duty in anyway due to your 

medical conditions, you will report to 

sickbay. Understood?

WORF

   Aye sir.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRIDGE

Kira, Worf, and Dax enter the bridge. Dax takes her communications station, while Worf takes tactical and Kira sits in the command chair. Dax's panel begins to beep.

DAX

Sir, I'm receiving a transmission on 

a Starfleet emergency channel. It's 

coming in on Starfleet upper EM 

emissions only.

KIRA

Put Starfleet frequency 2-5-9-7 on audio.

Nog executes the command. The channel is opened.

FIRST MAN

Bozeman to the fleet, hold your positions 

at one-quarter impulse and prepare to 

engage the enemy at my command.

SECOND MAN

We have them in visual range-- a squadron 

of 11 unidentified alien warships bearing 

0-2-1 Mark 4. Speed warp 9.2.

FIRST WOMAN

Shields to maximum! Stand by all weapons.

THIRD MAN

The lead ship is transmitting a message 

on all subspace frequencies. Its--

TRASMISSION

We are the Hun. We come as conquers of 

the universe and now lay claim on your 

territory. Our technology and firepower 

is far superior to your own. A counter 

attack is hopeless as we will annihilate 

your forces. Surrender, and you will be 

allowed to live under the wisdom of our 

iron hand. Fail in obedience, and each 

and any attempts to deceive us will result 

in an immediate eradication of one of your                   worlds. We await your decision.

FOURTH MAN

    All units, converge on target.

Explosions are heard in the background.

SECOND WOMAN

Their course and heading are unaffected.

FIFTH MAN

Our lines are beginning to crumble!!

THIRD WOMAN

Bozeman to command, we need reinforcements! Repeat, we need--

A second explosion disrupts the channel with static.

KIRA

Mr. Nog, how long until we reach the 

scene of the battle?

NOG

We should be reaching the Mars defense 

perimeter in less than three minutes.

KIRA

Understood. Red alert! All hands to 

battle stations.

CUT TO:

EXT. MARS DEFENSE PERIMETER- THE BATTLE

ANGLE: ALIEN WARSHIP FLYING WITH MARS IN THE BACKGROUND

The sleek black hull armor of the alien ship reflects the dim light of space as it makes its way through the Starfleet battle lines. A crimson bright photon torpedo suddenly breaches the armor. Three, more torpedoes strike the ship.

The _USS Akira_ dodges phaser and torpedo fire as it shoots seven phaser blasts and seven photon torpedoes at the alien ship. The alien ship manages to strike the Akira with a thick blue phaser strike from its cannon before the Akira flies off. We also see Starfleet vessels engage in fire exchange with the other alien ships.

CUT TO:

INT. AKIRA BRIDGE

The bridge is a total wreck. Scorched burn marks every where, consoles blown out of their stations, blown out conduits, and the ship buckling under system breached stress. The red alert siren blares in the background and the commanding officer, Commander Mark Nieves, struggles to climb on his chair.

NIEVES

Report!

HELMSMAN

Primary systems are fried! Life support 

is failing and structural integrity is 

down to 48%!

NIEVES

Fine. Take us within fifteen meters of the 

lead ship and set the auto destruct 

sequence on an eight second count down!

HELMSMAN

Sir, there's another starship approaching… 

it's the _Defiant_!

Nieves slowly gets up from his chair.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE

The alien ship shoots a glowing green torpedo at the Akira's saucer section. The Defiant flies in and shoots down the enemy's torpedo tube with their phaser banks. The alien ship shoots three blue phaser shots at the Defiant.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE

WORF

  Shields down to 90%.

DAX

Colonel, the Akira is down to emergency 

power only and its grid is fluctuating.

KIRA

Kira to transporter bay, beam the Akira 

crew directly to sickbay.

NOG

Sir, our forces are spreading thin. Four 

ships including the Bozeman have been 

destroyed. The nine that remain are 

moderately damaged and functioning on 

their power reserves.

The Defiant buckles two more times. A consul in the back blows out on the second buckle.

WORF

   Shields down to 77%.

KIRA

Mr. Nog, what can you tell me about the 

enemy fleet?

NOG

Our sensors are unable to penetrate the 

hull of their ships. Our firepower is 

enough to pierce their hull but not 

enough to stop them. Their shields are 

fortified the most around their nacelles.

KIRA

Mr. Worf, report.

The ship buckles again, hard.

WORF

Shields down to 69% and one of our ships 

have just been destroyed. Their phasers 

are quantum based and their torpedoes are 

neutron based. I've scanned the ships 

and our weapons were able to make 

multiple micro fractures along their 

hulls outer and infrastructure.

KIRA

Is there anyway we can use that to 

our advantage?

WORF

I do not see how. Unless we can deter-

mine the power source to their systems, 

we could damage their internal force 

field grid and turn the fractures into 

hull breaches. But with our sensors 

unable to penetrate their hull, we will 

have to find another way to inflict damage.

KIRA

  Maybe not.

The ship buckles very hard.

NOG

Main power is off-line! Switching to back

up processors.

DAX

We have plasma leaks on decks two, three, 

and four. And we've lost power to our 

deflector array.

The ship buckles and three consuls on the bridge blow out.

WORF

  Shields down to 53%!

KIRA

Mr. Worf, arm 44 quantum torpedoes and 

deploy them to close proximity of each 

enemy ship. I'm betting since they think 

they have the upper hand, they'll ignore 

them.

WORF

     Colonel, I do not think--

KIRA

   Carry out my orders Commander!

WORF

    Aye Sir.

Kira walks to Dax's station as the ship buckles from firepower again.

KIRA

Dax, open a secure channel to all 

Starfleet ships.

DAX

Channel open sir.

KIRA

This is Colonel Kira Nerys of the 

Defiant, I'm taking command of the fleet. 

Remodulate your shields (enters the 

frequency) to the following frequency. 

Prepare to fire on my command.

DAX

The fleet is standing by Colonel.

KIRA

Mr. Worf, detonate the torpedoes in a 

wide-scale shock wave.

WORF

    Aye sir.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE

The torpedoes disperse a crackling blue shock wave from their positions. The Starfleet vessels shields fluctuate from the wave but stand their ground. However, the alien ships are caught completely off-guard as they're pushed away from their positions and suffer fiery breaches to their hulls. As the shock wave dissipates, the alien ships float adrift in space with blue energy crackling around the exteriors of the ships.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE

NOG

All ships have suffered major hull 

braches. Their shields are off line 

and all but one ship are adrift.

KIRA

All weapons fire at will.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE- TURNING POINT OF THE BATTLE

The Starfleet vessels converge on their targets. Each vessel taking one alien ship. They targeted the points of the alien's hull where the breaches made it the weakest. Each ship shot fifteen phaser blasts and thirteen photon torpedoes at their alien target. The Starfleet vessels moved out of range as each ship exploded in blue flames.

ANGLE: A SINGLE ALIEN SHIP GETTING AWAY

CUT TO:

INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE

WORF

Sir, the lead ship is proceeding to 

Earth.

KIRA

Pursuit course Mr. Nog, pattern theta.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE

The Defiant pursues the alien ship. It fires three phaser blasts and two quantum torpedoes at it. The alien ship fires three neutron torpedoes at the Defiant.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFIANT BRIDGE

The ship buckles and consuls blow out from the impact of the torpedoes.

WORF

   Shields down to 29%!

Bashir enters the bridge with Commander Nieves.

BASHIR

I have yet another patient who demands 

to be on the bridge.

KIRA

Welcome aboard the Defiant-A Mr. Nieves.

NIEVES

Thank you Colonel Kira. How did my ship 

hold up?

KIRA

Damaged but in one piece. Nothing that a 

month docked at DS9 won't cure.

NIEVES

Good. As long as I'm here, reporting for 

duty sir.

KIRA

If you insist, we could use a had at the 

Science Station.

NIEVES

    Aye sir.

NOG

Sir, the alien ship has put itself on 

self-destruct. But its course and heading 

are unchanged.

KIRA

   What? Mr. Worf, shoot it down!

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE

The Defiant shoots three torpedoes and eight phaser blasts at the alien ship. The alien ship increases its speed and enters Earth's atmosphere. A huge blue explosion is seen from space. The waters turn black, the clouds turn ash gray and the land turns dark brown.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRIDGE

Everyone on the bridge stares at the view screen in shock.

KIRA

    Report.

NOG

The ship exploded 100 kilometers 

above land. It sent out a level 

nine nuclear shock wave that devastated 

the eco system and eradicated the 

population.

WORF

Colonel, I'm detecting a wave of two 

hundred enemy ships entering this sector.

NIEVES

Sir, the Earth's core is loosing its 

stability! Explosion immanent!

KIRA

     Nog, get us out of here!!

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE- DEFIANT GOES TO WARP

The Earth explodes taking the Moon with it.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRIDGE

DAX

   What do we do now?

Kira sits in the command chair wiping both her hands over her hair.

KIRA

 I don't know.

Worf gets up from his station.

WORF

Dax, send out a message on all subspace 

frequencies. Inform the entire territory 

of the nature of the distress.

DAX

   Yes sir.

WORF

Lieutenant Nog, set a course for the 

Procyon-A system, warp nine. Adapt the 

sensors to alert us at the first sign 

of an enemy ship in our proximity.

NOG

   Aye Sir.

WORF

Commander Nieves, assemble a damage repair 

unit. Split them into repair squadrons and 

begin repairing the primary systems.

NIEVES

   I'll get right on it.

WORF

Doctor, your services will no doubt be 

needed. Convert any and all-available 

space into medical triage facilities.

This battle will no doubt hold the key

to ensuring our futures.

BASHIR

Yes sir.

Kira gets up from her chair as a realization came over her from Worf's last sentence.

CUT TO:

INT. FLASH BACK- THE CELESTIAL TEMPLE

Kira remembers the word of the Prophet in the form of Bashir.

BASHIR

Understand this. What the Sisko calls 

the past, will hold the stability to 

ensuring all your futures.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRIDGE

KIRA

Mr. Nog, set a course for Bajor, maximum 

warp.

NOG

(in confusion)

Sir?

KIRA

 You heard me.

NOG

   Yes sir.

WORF

Colonel, I must object. With the alien 

fleet entering the Procyon system--

KIRA

Your objection is duly noted Commander.

WORF

With all due respect sir, as strategic 

operations officer of the Defiant, I 

must insist that we head the front lines 

in the war against these aliens.

KIRA

Mr. Worf!, you **will** follow my orders or I 

will relieve you from the station that I 

have given you.

WORF

   Aye sir.

Worf takes his station.

KIRA

Dax, open a priority one distress signal 

to the chamber of ministers. Tell them I 

need to speak with First Minister Shakaar 

immediately.

DAX

   Yes sir.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE- DEFIANT AT WARP

KIRA (o.s.)

Defiant log, second entry, stardate 5xxxx

point x. In the burst of clarity that has 

come to me from the word of the Prophets, 

I am now about to attempt to try my plan. 

My the Prophets protect us if I fail.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRIDGE

Worf has the bridge.

BASHIR

Somebody tell me why we aren't at Procyon?

WORF

The Colonel has ordered it. She believes 

that she has a plan that might buy us 

significant time in overcoming these aliens.

DAX

Who's to say that her plan will even work?

NIEVES

After what she did back at the Terran system, 

there's no doubt that she's a very resourceful 

officer. And after what happened today, we'll 

need every resourceful officer we can get.

WORF

The Colonel and I have not always seen eye to 

eye on many things. But, in the years I have 

served with her, she has proven to be an 

officer of remarkable skill. I believe her 

plan to be valid.

DAX

 If only we knew what her plan is.

NOG

Now approaching the Bajoran wormhole.

WORF

Take us in at one-quarter impulse.

CUT TO:

INT. KIRA'S DEFIANT QUATERS

Kira meditates in prayer to the Prophets. In front of her lays the brown case containing an Orb. She opens it and the glowing purple color of this Orb fills the room.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE THE WORMHOLE

The Defiant rides through the rapids of the wormhole.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRIDGE

Nieves' panel beeps erratically. 

NIEVES

Sir, I'm reading a massive surge in 

chronoton radiation.

The view screen shows the Defiant rapidly increase in speed as the bridge is engulfed in a bright bronze color and the systems beep erratically. As everything dims down, the systems alarms turn into light chirping.

WORF

    Report.

NOG

According to my readings, we're back Deep 

Space Nine. And the Akira is docked in 

docking port five.

NIEVES

What?!

WORF

How is that possible? The Akira and the 

other heavily damaged ships were caught 

in the Earth's explosion shock wave.

NIEVES

Sir, according to my readings, we've 

arrived ten days into the past. Hows 

that possible?

WORF

There can be only one explanation--

KIRA (o.s.)

The Orb of time.

Kira just walks on to the bridge tugging on the waist of her uniform with a sigh of relief.

KIRA

I'll explain later. Mr. Nog, clear us for 

docking and report to the wardroom.

END OF ACT ONE 

   ACT TWO

INT. DEEP SPACE NINE- DOCKING PORT ACCESS

Kira, Worf, Nog, Dax, and Nieves walk out the docking port and into the station corridor.

KIRA

Mr. Worf, put the station on yellow alert 

for the time being. Let everyone know 

this is not a drill. The rest of you, 

report to the wardroom. We need to work 

fast if we're to stop the Hun. For all 

we know, they're already some where in this 

sector.

The officers follow her orders.

BASHIR (o.s.)

Colonel, I think there's someone here who 

might help us with our investigation.

Kira looks back to see Odo walking beside Doctor Bashir.

KIRA

   (softly)

Odo!

Kira and Odo rush up to each other and kiss in reunification.

ODO

   (stroking her cheek with his index finger)

I thought it would be years before I 

saw you again Nerys.

KIRA

I've missed you so much Odo.

ODO

  Are you alight? Is there someone--

KIRA

There's no one.

BASHIR

I'm sorry to cut the reunion short but 

we must not forget that Odo came in with 

identical injuries as Worf and they were

both in separate quadrants at the time.

KIRA

He's right. Odo, do you know anything about 

the aliens who attacked you?

ODO

Some. But I'm afraid the information I have 

is not very encouraging. It seems even more

grim since Dr. Bashir briefed me on what

happened in the Terran System.

KIRA

We could use every edge. Come on. The senior 

staff is meeting in the wardroom.

BASHIR

   (shocked)

Miles!

Chief O'Brien turns to enter the corridor of the docking port access. Kira, Bashir, and Odo rush up to him and Bashir scans him with a medical tricorder.

KIRA

Miles, are you alright?, where did you 

come from?

O'BRIEN

I'm fine just a little confused. I remember 

being on Earth in Mr. Sisko's funeral. 

Then I heard a huge sonic explosion. I 

went outside to see a shockwave destroying 

everything in it's path. I blinked and 

found myself on a Bajoran transport docking 

at the station. What the hell is going on?

BASHIR

It's alright Miles. We saw the same thing.

KIRA

You've just traveled back in time along with 

the rest of us.

O'BRIEN

What? How is that possible?

KIRA

We were on the Defiant when it happened. I 

used the Orb of Time to bring us back so 

that we can prevent what we saw ten days 

from now.

O'BRIEN

But I wasn't on the Defiant. How was I able 

to time travel if I wasn't anywhere near the 

orb?

KIRA

What can I say? The Prophets work in 

mysterious ways.

O'BRIEN

*gasps* I'll say.

KIRA

    Come on.

CUT TO:

INT. WARDROOM

ODO

Virtually nothing is known about the Hun. 

Gamma Quadrant records show that they're 

technologically advanced and that 

advanced status rivals the Dominion. 

Territory disputes and confrontations in 

space have been occurring between the Hun 

and the Dominion for over a hundred and 

eighty years. No one knows where they came 

from but the Hun have a territory in the 

Gamma Quadrant over 9000 thousand light 

years in diameter. Dominion forces try to 

steer clear from them whenever they can and 

as a result, we have very little information 

about them. But it's safe to say that the Hun 

are vicious and dangerous. Unfortunately the 

option to avoid them is not a suitable one at 

the moment.

NIEVES

How could the Hun know about the existence 

of the Federation or the location of the 

wormhole for that matter?

ODO

We're not sure. Since the conclusion of the 

war between the Federation and the Dominion, 

we've felt it necessary to seal off our 

boarders. Our educated guess would be that 

either the Hun captured one of the Federation 

ships that disappeared in the Gamma Quadrant 

a couple of years ago or they somehow got a 

hold of Dominion computer files that revealed 

Federation information. The Hun are very 

skilled in computer infiltration. They

          recently attacked a Dominion outpost in 

Gamma sector 875 to obtain power distribution 

nodes but we were able to counter their ships 

attack with a modified graviton pulse that was

          initially created to neutralize threats of

          massive energy waves. It's still in the

          experimental stages. We were able to obtain

          a data module from one of the boarding parties

          that was badly damaged during the attack. We

          were only able to retrieve five gigaquats of 

          of information from the module and that's

          what led me to warn the Federation about the

          Hun invasion force but by the time my ship

          reached the wormhole, I was attacked and left

          for dead.

KIRA

Lucky your ship was able to drift into the wormhole 

or we wouldn't have been able to help you. So 

the question now remains, what are we going to 

do about the Hun?

O'BRIEN

Well, we could begin upgrading our weapons systems 

but since we've only encountered the Hun once, our 

knowledge on what effect the enhanced weaponry will 

have on them will be extremely limited.

BASHIR

And what made them come up with the name Hun?

ODO

    Doctor?

BASHIR

The Hun were a tribe of nomadic warriors of Turkish 

descended Asians who spread from the Caspian steppes 

to make repeated incursions into the Roman Empire 

during Earth's 4th and 5th centuries AD. They nearly 

brought the Empire to destruction. They clearly adopted 

a human facade. The question is, why?

DAX

Maybe they read up on the Hun from the data

base of one of the captured Federation ships 

and chose to adopt their battle tactics as a 

symbolic message to the Federation that our 

reign in this region is about to come to a 

close.

NOG

Maybe we're all looking at this in the wrong 

way. I've found that alien technology can 

reflect the abilities and the inabilities 

of a species mental or physical capabilities. 

If the constable could provide us with a 

description of the Hun along with any physical

and mental abilities, we may be able to figure 

out how aspects of their technology are put together 

thus figuring out a way to counter their attacks.

KIRA

How about it Odo?

ODO

I'm afraid that's not possible. When the Hun 

send away teams and attack parties, they wear

protective leather isolation suits and sleek 

jet-black helmets. There are no records of 

their physiology on file.

KIRA

Your offal quiet Worf. Any thoughts?

WORF

Well there is one question that has yet to 

be explained. If we have time traveled, why 

are we occupying our proper points in space

time instead of interacting with our past counterparts?

NIEVES

Perhaps the chronoton radiation surge merged 

our future bodies with our past bodies. 

WORF

That still doesn't explain how station

          personnel didn't notice our bodies

          disappear and then reappear on a battered

          Defiant.

BASHIR

          Perhaps the timeline was adapted by the

          chronoton surge of the Orb to account for

          any inconsistencies that might arise at

          our return to the past. After all, we were

          sent here by the Prophets.

KIRA

If you ask me, it's all well and good. Now, 

instead of convincing our past selves to 

take certain action, we can directly interact 

in the timeline ourselves to prepare for the 

task at hand. The original DS9 crew has been

reunited for this mission. So it stands reason 

to believe that the Prophets want **us** to handle 

the Hun and not just any other Starfleet crew. 

With Commander Nieves as an addition to the 

senior staff, of course.

O'BRIEN

Who are you anyway? 

NIEVES

Lieutenant Commander Mark Nieves of Starfleet 

Intelligence. I was sent to this station three 

weeks after the disappearance of Captain Sisko 

and the departure of Commander Worf, Constable 

Odo and you Chief. I was sent to determine if 

the station could stay functioning as the chain 

of command altered when some of you departed.

KIRA

It's because of the Commander we were all able 

to keep our posting. He's become a valued friend.

WORF

Which leaves the only option left to take 

if we ever hope to achieve a victory against 

these aliens.

KIRA

   Which is?

WORF

We must take the Defiant into the heart of 

Hun territory in a reconnaissance mission.

Everyone in the room looks around at each other in question.

BASHIR

Worf, are you feeling alright?

WORF

  (surprised)

Yes, I feel fine.

DAX

Worf I don't think a reconnaissance mission 

is a good idea. I mean, we barely got out

          our last battle with the Hun with our systems

          salvageable. A covert mission into Hun

          territory has very little chance at success.

BASHIR

Besides we still haven't away to properly 

protect ourselves against them. All we know 

is that their technology surpasses our own 

and that their ships are vulnerable to 

quantum energy shock waves if their ships 

suffer from micro fractures on their hull. 

Now sooner or later, they're going to be able 

to protect themselves from tactical maneuver.

WORF

The Hun do have an advantage over us. But 

we must not examine our enemy too closely. 

(MORE)

WORF (cont'd)

If we upgrade our tactical systems according 

to simulations on protecting ourselves 

against massive energy fronts, like the 

Dominion graviton pulse, then that could be 

our defense against high yield intensity 

neutron and quantum strikes.

BASHIR

That might take care of our defenses but what 

about our firepower? We need to be able to disable 

them the way they disabled us in the Terran system.

O'BRIEN

Maybe the key to damaging their ships doesn't 

lay in what kind of energy signature is equipped 

with our torpedoes but in the reconfiguration 

in the yield.

KIRA

    Chief?

O'BRIEN

When mines are deployed, their programmed to ignite 

the collision of unstable molecules to produce a 

massive nuclear reaction. I can program the 

torpedoes to collide with antimatter waste that 

can be extracted from the warp core. With 

additional enhancements to the explosive yield, 

that ought to put out a blast that could rival 

any known space station phaser cannon.

DAX

Even if these upgrades work, maybe we should concentrate 

our efforts into finding out where the Hun enter the 

quadrant instead of going behind enemy lines.

WORF

If we do that, we will only be giving the 

aliens a chance to adapt their systems to 

our strikes, which will give them the 

opportunity to attack again.

KIRA

He's right. Our best chance to winning against 

the Hun is to find out as much as we can about 

them so that further counter strikes are successful 

until they fall back into their territory. 

Besides Dax, this time **we're** the ones who have 

the element of surprise in our favor. And I plan 

to exploit that advantage to the fullest degree 

possible. Mr. Worf, you and the Chief get started 

on those tactical upgrades to the Defiant. Odo, 

you and Nog should start working on away to access 

the Hun's central computer core. You can start by 

running simulations on combined systems of the most 

heavily guarded systems of any alien species on 

record. Commander Nieves, you should have a few 

Intelligence tricks up your sleeve. Assist Odo and 

Nog. Dax, you and I will take care of the attack 

plan scenarios we'll need against the Hun. We'll 

all reconvene in sixteen hours. Dismissed.

They all exit out the wardroom.

CUT TO:

INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE WARDROOM

Kira walks down the corridor of the habitat ring. She hears a moaning sound. She slightly tilts her head back but resumes walking thinking it was nothing. She hears the moan again but louder this time. As she walks back toward the sound she hears it again. She turns the corner to see a man wearing traditional garment of a Bajoran nobleman. She rushes up to the man, turns him over, and uncovers a shocking revelation.

KIRA

    (eyes wide open in shock)

Captain Sisko?!

CUT TO:

INT. THE INFIRMARY

Bashir, Kira, and Jake stand over the bed of Captain Sisko who is now in a light blue infirmary gown. Jake holds his fathers hand and Bashir places a neuro sequencer over Sisko's forehead.

JAKE

Have you figured out what's wrong with him?

BASHIR

When the Colonel brought your father in, 

his neural tissue had begun to degrade. 

I've just performed a neuropathway induction 

to repair his neural pathways. I'm now in

          the process of stabilizing his neurotrans-

          mitters with a neuro sequencer and applied

          dosages of Neuroleptics.

JAKE

Neuroleptics? Isn't that used for mental 

illness?

Bashir gives a troubling sigh to Kira as he prepares to deliver Jake some difficult news.

BASHIR

Jake, your father has come back with a 

neural chemical imbalance that has left him 

with an acute form of schizophrenia.

JAKE

Are you saying my father's insane?!

BASHIR

Not totally. The treatment is having a 

gradual effect but before I can enable 

other forms of treatment, I must run tests to 

figure out how that chemical imbalance was 

caused in the first place.

KIRA

Do you have any theories Doctor?

BASHIR

I think it has something to do with they way 

he returned. My scans were able to determine 

that a quantum energy surge through whatever 

subspace vent the Prophets sent him through 

caused his neural pathways to destabilize. I've 

(MORE)

BASHIR (cont'd)

corrected the instability with a neuropathway 

induction. As for the chemical imbalance, it 

could be a result of his dimensional change.

JAKE

I don't understand.

BASHIR

Captain Sisko has been in the Celestial Temple 

of the Prophets for over four years now. An 

atmosphere of the utmost order, will, and 

bliss can cause a significant amount of 

physical and mental stress when forced to 

integrate into a different dimension.

KIRA

But Captain Sisko has traveled back and 

forth between this dimension and the inner 

dimension of the Celestial Temple several 

times. How come this hasn't happened before?

BASHIR

He was never there for more than ten minutes 

before. Prolonged exposure to the dimension 

of the prophets on someone from this dimension 

could cause their neurotransmitters to function 

differently in order to adapt to that dimensions 

laws of physics. My scans did pick up odd synaptic 

potentials all over his neural system. It's very 

likely Captain Sisko was induced with post neural 

shock syndrome. Whether it was done by the Prophets 

or by the environment of the dimension, his brain 

receptors were adapted to function in that dimension. 

Here, post neural shock syndrome would've killed 

him within four or five days.

JAKE

Isn't that what he had the day he discovered B'Hala?

BASHIR

   Yes it was.

JAKE

  Then you can treat it can't you?

BASHIR

Yes, with neuropolaric induction. But you have 

to understand Jake, neuropolaric induction is 

a very serious, almost life threatening operation. 

It's always used as a last resort and I have to 

see if Captain Sisko's neural pathways will stabilize 

on its own before I proceed with the operation. Otherwise, 

he could end up with schizophrenia permanently 

or worse, he could die.

JAKE

How was he able to get schizophrenia in the 

first place?

BASHIR

Your father is one of those rare few who's biologically 

predisposed to the disease. Most likely through genetics.

JAKE

Does that mean that I could be predisposed 

to it too?

BASHIR

Possibly. Since medical science is now able 

to identify and neutralize the schizophrenic 

gene, it most likely wouldn't have been passed 

on to you. But our ability to completely purge 

the gene without causing neural damage hasn't 

come to pass as of yet. This means that the 

gene can active under certain pressures of 

extreme emotional or physical stress. The gene 

most likely activated when the Captain passed 

through to our dimension. So far he's been 

responding well to treatment.

JAKE

I've waited what seems like decades to get 

my father back just for his coming to turn 

out this way.

BASHIR

Don't you worry. Neurophysiology and neurogenetics 

are specialties of mine. I promise that I won't 

rest until I have your 

(MORE)

BASHIR (cont'd)

father up and running again. In the mean 

time, lets see if the present treatment 

will speed up the brains healing process. 

JAKE

Why would the Prophets let their own emissary 

come back to his people like this? If their 

suppose to be all knowing, how could they not 

know that sending him back without fixing his 

brain receptors would do him harm.

BASHIR

    Maybe it wasn't the Prophets.

JAKE

What?

KIRA

Doctor, could I speak to you alone for a 

moment?

Kira pulls Bashir arm as they walk to the other side of the room.

KIRA

I think you should lay off telling Jake 

about what happened. At least until this 

whole thing with the Hun is over with.

BASHIR

Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

KIRA

That we were the ones who brought Captain 

Sisko back when I initiated the chronoton 

surge from the orb?

BASHIR

My thoughts exactly.

KIRA

I brought Captain Sisko back before I gave 

the Prophets a chance to fix whatever they 

did to him so that he could function properly 

in their dimension.

BASHIR

What I don't understand is how come he appeared 

after the meeting of the senior staff and not 

on the Defiant when the surge hurtled us back 

in time?

KIRA

The Prophets told me that they exist in a plain 

where time has no existence. Obviously temporal 

variance flows differently between this dimension 

and the plain of the Prophets. But this is all 

beside the point. What happened to the Chief did 

not happen to Jake. The Jake in that infirmary is 

the Jake from this timeline and not from the future. 

So I think it best that we avoid telling him that 

his grandfather will be dead eight days from now 

being that he still has to get through his fathers illness.

BASHIR

I'll try to make every effort with the 

Captain.

All of the sudden, screaming is heard in the infirmary. Kira and Bashir rush in to find Captain Sisko standing on top of the bio-bed ranting.

SISKO

The walls are burning! Fire is raining 

down on us!!

JAKE

Dad, listen to me! We're on the station. 

Everything is safe and you're surrounded by 

your friends!

SISKO

The source will be destroyed! The source 

of dignity and respect will be destroyed!!

BASHIR

Captain, please calm down!

Sisko jumps off the bed and runs screaming toward the wall and starts banging on it.

SISKO

  (banging on the wall)

  Noooo! Noooo! Nooooo!!!

Doctor Bashir immediately comes from behind and gives him a hypo-spray. Sisko gently falls to the floor. Jake drops his head over his father's stomach sobbing uncontrollably as Kira and Bashir exchange signs of worry.

CUT TO:

EXT. GAMMA QUADRANT- SECTOR 986

MORE TO BE ADDED SOON… PLEASE LEAVE A DETAILED REVIEW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!


End file.
